A New Experience
by LittleDaisy80
Summary: Len and Kahoko are in the school's practice room, having their usual lesson. Kahoko gets an idea: have Len take a break and have some fun! She persuades him to go outside with her, and then what?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't shun me if it's bad! I'm a little rough around the edges because I don't really know what you guys like, so please review! I'll give you a cookie! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: A Typical Day**

Hino Kahoko was waiting for a certain blue-haired male to show up for her traditional after-school lesson on this lovely Wednesday afternoon. Sun rays grazed in through the practice room's windows. Kahoko checked her watch for the twentieth time. _It's already 4:07. Where could Tsukimori be? _She sighed and unlatched her maroon violin case. She tightened her bow and lightly plucked her strings. Checking her watch one last time, she raised the string instrument to her shoulder and adjusted her head and bow. Kahoko closed her eyes and began to play the lighthearted song, 'Gavotte'. After her strings had broken, the song didn't sound the same on the instrument, but gradually, it came around to the original sound. She remembered the time when she played a duet in front of the school with Kazuki, and how relaxing it was when she just played along with her heart. She held out the last note, and let herself soak up the sunlight, finishing her walk down memory lane. When Kahoko opened her eyes, Len was standing in front of her.

She jumped, and almost dropped her violin. "T-Tsukimori-kun!"

"You should hold the notes at the end of the phrases a slight bit longer. It'll make the song flow better." Len pulled out his own violin and demonstrated his interpretation.

_He's right, _Kahoko thought. _It does sound better. _With that, she leveled her violin and began to play along. The pair of violins sounded very nice together. Their skills were high and the instruments were in tune. When they reached the end of the song, Kahoko had a thought.

"Tsukimori-kun, I had a thought," she began. Len looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Do you have anything to do after our lesson today?"

"Other than practicing? Of course not," Len scoffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _Why is she asking me this? Is it true that girls these days are getting bolder, asking out boys instead of the other way around? _He blushed a few shades. _That would be nice. Oh, what am I saying? This girl is a fool! There is no way that she feels that way about me! I also do not feel that way about her! I am practically her mentor in music! She knows nothing! Why am I thinking like this? _Len continued to argue with himself, and Kahoko just stood by and watched. He has little bursts like this once in a while.

She cleared her throat. "Tsukimori-kun," she started, and Len looked at her. "I think we should go out," Len's heart almost stopped. "For some fresh air," she finished.

"W-what do you mean? I-I have no time for these things," Len said, turning away to hide his pink face.

"Come on!" Kahoko whined. "You should loosen up every once in a while!" With that, she packed up her violin and music books and waited for the boy.

"I will not do something as ridiculous as 'loosening up'," he mimicked her voice quite well.

"Your other option is to stand there by yourself with nothing else to do, because I am not going to practice anymore." Her words did not affect him, and he did not budge. " Just this one time, Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko pleaded. Len made the mistake of looking into her puppy dog amber eyes, and groaned. Putting his things away, the redhead squealed in excitement.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

_It better, _Len though, reluctantly following Kahoko. _What is Hino-san thinking?_

**So…. How was it? I promise it'll get better! ~LittleDaisy80**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back again because I already planned out what Kahoko's gonna do with Len… and also, a saying in this story is from the book, "A Fault in Our Stars". It's an amazing book that just recently came out and I highly recommend it to you! It's about cancer… and it made me cry… but I liked it cuz… I'm weird… so yeah without further ado, here's chapter 2! (Hey that rhymed! Maybe I should take up writing poetry)**

"Hino-san!" Len yelled. "Where are we going?" Kahoko didn't respond and kept running, clutching Len's violin case. They put on their coats and scarves, but once they had reached the gates, he decided that he didn't want to have fun and wanted to be a loner and be out of the loop, so Kahoko took his violin as bait. Needless to say, it worked.

"Hino-san!" Len said again. When he again failed to get an answer from the redhead, he settled on saving his breath, because, clearly, she was not going to give him an answer.

They ran for another 2 or 3 minutes when Kahoko stopped. Len was out of breath (I'm a musician, not an athlete for heavens' sakes! If you want an athlete, ask Tsuchiura.) and almost ran into Kahoko. "Here we are!" she said. Len looked up. He was looking at an outdoor ice rink.

"What are we doing here?" he questioned.

"We're going to skate, of course!" Kahoko squealed, clapping her hands together. _It's been so long since the last time I came here,_ she thought.

Len scoffed. "I don't have skates."

"What size are your feet?" Kahoko asked, ignoring his question.

"I said, I don't have skates," he repeated.

She turned to glare at him. "And I heard you. There's a skate rental stand to our left, so would you mind telling me your shoe size?"

_She's feisty today, _he thought. "I'm a size 11 in men's," he replied.

"Sasquatch," Kahoko muttered under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" She shook her head to say nothing.

Len leaned over the boarding and looked uncertainly at the ice. People casually glided by, laughing at talking; most of them students. _Is this what general ed. students do after school?_ He thought. Len suddenly imagined a life without musicians as parents and being in the general department. He shook the thought off. The violin was his life. Then again, he would be with Kahoko more…

"Tsukimori-kun?" he heard a familiar voice that sounded like the light jingling of bells. Len looked up to see Kahoko holding up two pairs of rental skates, tied at the laces. He jumped. "Speak of the devil!" he yelled. She always seemed to creep up on him while he was thinking of her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Try them on to see if they fit. Skates run a little small, so I got you the 10.5 instead of the 11." Len slid his foot into the boot. It fit snugly.

"They're fine." He replied, and Kahoko grinned. She made the right decision. It felt like she knew him so well, he could be her boyfriend. Wait, boyfriend? _Kahoko, what are you thinking? Tsukimori-kun will never be your boyfriend! He's the Ice Prince!_ Clearing her mind of the idea, she slipped her tiny women's 5 feet into the skates and laced them up, making sure it was tight, but could still have a finger's width between the back of the boot and her ankle. She looked over at Len to see if he was ready, but saw him holding the laces, stuck at where the hooks come in. Kahoko slipped a giggle.

"Do you need help, Tsukimori-kun?" she asked. Len turned a light shade of pink.

"N-no, I can at least tie my skates," he said, but his face betrayed him. Kahoko said alright, but smiled slightly. She liked it when he didn't have his poker face on. After seeing the boy (of her dreams) try various ways to make the laces look right on the hooks, she laughed.

"Tsukimori-kun, would you like me to show you?" He turned his head away about 45 degrees, and gave a slight nod. Kahoko gestured for him to put his left leg on the bench and she started from where he left off. Cross over, lace both on the hooks. Cross over, lace both on the hooks. She repeated the steps one more time, and tied a double knot to secure. Looking up at the blue-haired boy, Kahoko asked, "Do you think you could tie the other skate?"

Len nodded, and began tightening the other skate, and mimicked Kahoko's steps. He successfully tied a double knot to finish it off, and an accomplished face replaced the determined one. Anybody who had been watching them might have thought it was strange that a boy Len's age couldn't figure out how to tie skates considering it was easy to figure out, but with his being inside all day practicing violin, Len had never seen an ice rink, let along ice skates.

He stood up on the semi-thin blades, his skates awkwardly tilted inward while his blades jutted outward. He looked unstable. "Let's go," he said. Kahoko nodded, and led him to the entrance to the rink. She stepped on the ice, and turned to watch Len. He was gripping the wall, and seeing Kahoko balance so easily on her own, tried it, and decided to stay near the wall. "Tsukimori-kun, you're leaning too far forward. Try standing up straight," Kahoko advised. Len followed her advice, and his mouth curved up a little bit. It was easier! He bathed in the feeling of success until he had realized that he had not yet moved at all and was blocking the passageway for other skaters. Len muttered an apology. _Damn. This is embarrassing. And what is with that stupid grin on Hino-san's face? Does she enjoy basking in my distress?_

"Hino-san, you can go skate around. Don't mind me. Once I see you skate, I- I'll pick up on it too." Uncertainly, she nodded and began to lap around the rink. She went half the rink with forward stroking, then turned and did backwards stroking, clean crossovers on the rounded edges. Kahoko passed Len, and he nodded for her to keep going. Although he had barely shuffled an inch or two, it was relaxing to watch her face. It was so pleasant, and the light wind blew the hair out of her face; the tips of her ears and her cheeks were a little pink. It was a stunning thing to watch.

Kahoko dug her skates into the ice and lapped Len a few more times. It was funny to see the ice prince struggle so much on actual ice. She took some group lessons as a child, up until she was around the age of 8, when she began private lessons. She stopped once she reached high school, wanting to focus all of her time on school because, looking at her grades, she needed it. Kahoko went into a waltz jump, axel, and all the jumps in-between. Also, she glided into a simple scratch spin and a layback. Thank goodness she wore tights today- the uniform skirt didn't include shorts. Otherwise, she would be flashing a lot of people today.

She made her way back to Len, who had made progress. 12 inches; whoo-hoo! Kahoko held out her hand. Len looked at it, and then looked back at the entrance. Seeing how much he had moved while Kahoko had made 4 laps and danced around the rink, he took her hand. Even though he was wearing gloves, did this count as holding hands? _What was Hino-san thinking?_ Len looked at her face, guessing she didn't think too much of it. But in reality, she was a wreck of fireworks inside. _Oh my goodness, I am holding Len's hand. His hand! Wait, why am I getting all excited? Keep your face normal, Kaho! _

After around an hour, Kahoko suggested they leave, since the rink would be closing for a hockey session soon. Len agreed, and the two sat down and took off their skates. Kahoko went to return the skates, and the boy at the rental stand was checking her out. He said something and she laughed. With a smile on his face, he glanced around the area. When he looked at Len, Len gave him his signature icy glare. His smile disappeared and said his goodbyes. Len sat back, his job done. Kahoko came back and slipped on her shoes. Grabbing both their school bags and violin cases, she handed Len's back to him. They walked out, taking a break in the park while they ate the food the two got from the street vendor. Len chose a small serving of nachos with a bottle of ice water and Kahoko chose a salted soft pretzel with a medium-sized strawberry smoothie. He paid for it, of course. "You're the one with money!" Kahoko had said, jokingly.

The violinists sat on a bench that was in front of a small balcony. It gave the perfect view of the ocean and the setting sun. They sat in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable, or comfortable. It was just… a typical Len and Kahoko silence that the two were used to. They tossed their trash away, and Len said, "We have lost so much practice time." Kahoko was a bit annoyed that even though they were having fun (or at least she was), he still thought of practice. Then, she had another brilliant idea.

"Why don't we just practice here?" Len looked at her, and then considered the thought. When he unzipped his case, she took it as a yes. She undid the latches on her case, and pulled out her beloved instrument. "What would you like to play?"

"_Ave Maria," _Len said immediately. Kahoko nodded, and the two positioned their instruments. Len gave her 4 counts, and they began to play. Their duet began to attract passerby, listening to the beautiful sound. _This is like the time at Fuyuumi's villa,_ they both thought. By the time they had finished, a crowd had formed. Len and Kahoko lowered their instruments, and the crowd began to clap. They jumped a bit; they were so caught up in the music, they didn't see the people watching them. They heard _bravo, _and _encore!_ One woman shouted something in a different language.

"We don't speak Finnish!" Kahoko shouted back.

Another person translated what she had said.

"_The beautiful couple is beautiful_."

**So… how was it? I'm sorry it was so long, but I wanted to make the main part of their "date" one chapter. Also, the quote at the end really caught my heart. The woman and the couple were actually in Amsterdam, but I couldn't come up with a legitimate reason for them to go to the Netherlands, so I stuck with Finnish because, heck, nobody can understand Finnish (sorry Finnish people). Oh, and by the way, Sasquatch is BigFoot's Canadian cousin if you didn't know. I am a figure skater, so the things I wrote were roughly based on my own experience with lessons and teaching other beginners. The more you review, the faster I'll update! ~LittleDaisy80**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my jiggly friends! So today I'm back with another chapter of my Len and Kahoko fanfiction.I read over my last chapter and realized that I sucked in 3rd person writing, so I'm going to write in 1st person. Also, if you are reading this, please review! Where are the "Oh LittleDaisy80, thank you for sharing this amazing piece of happy with us; you are an almighty Buddha" comments? Len's pretty OOC (out of character) in this chapter, but that makes him lovable.

**Kahoko**

I walked with Len in a drowning silence. My fingers were cold from pressing the strings without my gloves on, and I didn't have pockets in my coat to provide extra warmth.

I peeked a look at the boy next to me- his cheeks were pink and his fine cut nose was red. I held in a giggle. Our shoes made crunching noises as were printed our soles into the snow. The silence was killing me, so I tried my luck at small talk.

"So, did you have fun today?" I asked meekly, forcing a small smile.

"It was alright," he replied. I looked at him for more details, but he just stared back at me. I guess that's all I would get out of him.

We passed a snow covered park filled with people of all ages building snowmen and having snowball fights. I noticed one snowman with a feather headdress and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Len asked. I pointed to the snowman. "Oh," he scoffed. "Those things again."

I frowned. "What do you have against snowmen? They're cute and fun to make."

"Fun to make? You're just getting your hands wet and putting sticks and hats on snow. Even as a child, I knew that." He shoved one thickly gloved hand into his coat pocket and kept walking.

I stopped. "Len, could it be that you've never made a snowman?" I gasped.

"That's right. I grew up inside and practiced my violin, never wanting to go out. It's so cold and useless. The statue of snow is just going to melt anyways," he said. Len lowered his eyes. "Besides, I never had anyone to build on with." _That does it,_ I thought. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards an unclaimed patch of fresh snow. "H-hino-san, what do you think you are doing?" he stuttered.

"We're going to build a snowman!" I decided. Len groaned.

"I don't even know how to make one. Please, can we go?"

I glared at him. "No. We are going to make a snowman and his name will be Pinhead Larry. Alright?" Len glared back at me for a while, and then gave up.

"Fine," he grunted.

I showed Len how to start off with the snowman. "Pack a small size of snow together," I demonstrated, and Len followed. "Then start rolling the ball on the ground and it will pick up more snow."

He looked so determined, and I smiled. It was amusing to see Len learning to do things all normal, carefree people would know how to do.

Finally, he had rolled a large ball to be the base. He looked at me, and I nodded an approving look. "Let's start on the middle one." When he nodded, I began to laugh silently. He says that it's no fun and boring, but in reality, he actually liked it!

Len was on his knees, rolling around his pack of snow, and so I began to make the head. After I had gotten the perfect sized snowball, I placed it on the ground and started to roll it. Then, I stopped. Peeking over at Len, he was distracted by making sure the center of the snowman was large enough in proportion, but not too large that he couldn't stack it on top of the base. I grinned, and picked up the snowball. Sticking my tongue out to the side, I aimed for one of Len's cheeks.

_Bulls-eye,_ I thought, and formed another.

**Len**

I blinked a few times when something cold and wet hit the side of my face. I looked around and saw Kahoko laughing away, and making a snowball. She looked up and sneered at me. _Oh, is this how she wants to play?_ I stopped making the large middle and grabbed a pack of snow and threw it at her.

It fell apart halfway through the air.

Kahoko dropped to the ground, engulfed in giggles. I blushed, and tried again, making sure that the snow was well stuck together. When the redhead stood up, I threw it right in her face.

She frowned and chucked the snowball she held in her hand blindly, and it hit me in my tender area. Kaho's eyes enlarged, her hands clasped over her mouth. "I-I am soo sorry, T-t-tsukimori-kun-," she started, and then stopped when I grabbed a chunk of snow and came towards her. My glare could have cut glass. I towered over her, and she whimpered. "T-tsukimori-kun…"

In a flash, I reached my arm around her, pulled on her collar, and dropped the slush down her back. She screamed, and started jumping around, trying to get all the snow out of her clothes. I couldn't stop laughing, seeing her panicked face. She was dancing around, looking like a fool.

Seeming to have gotten the majority of the snow out of her uniform (some of it already soaked in) she turned on me. "Tsukimori Len…" she growled. I clobbered my pinkie up.

"Truce?" I said weakly.

Kahoko hesitated, then bent down, pied snow into my face, and linked her finger in mine. "Truce," she agreed.

After I got the snow relatively off my now red face, I continued making the middle section of the snowman while my devil companion started on the head. I stacked the ball on top of the base, and Kahoko brought over her work. We stared at our Frosty for a second and then looked at each other. I shook silently with laughter as the redhead began to giggle. The bottom two sections were rather large (I got carried away with all the rolling) and the head was around a quarter of the middle's size.

"He can be a ditzy snowman!" Kahoko declared.

She searched for tree branches, while I scavenged for pebbles. We arranged the arms and his face, sacrificed Kahoko's scarf and my hat.

I have to admit, he looked pretty good.

**Kahoko**

The satisfaction of making something with Len was taking over. I glanced at him. He had a whisper of a smile on his red face. I blushed and looked away, hoping he didn't notice a difference in the color of my face. My skin wasn't too sensitive, but when I blushed, I could put a tomato to shame.

I shivered, the back of my uniform was still wet, and the nerves finally hit my brain. I didn't have my scarf, which made me even chillier. Len seemed to notice, and began to unbutton his coat.

"Tsukimori-kun, you really don't have to," I objected.

"No, I put the snow down your back, so I should take responsibility for it," he said, draping the jacket over my shoulders. I saw that he had another sweater under his coat. Boy, he really was prepared. "I am very sorry about what I did. It was immature."

I blinked. "It's fine, you don't need to apologize! What I did was also immature, so we're even!"

The corners of his mouth went up. "Even," he repeated. "I like that." I went several shades redder.

Len decided to walk me home because he's such a gentleman. On the way, we talked about our family, hobbies, and future plans. Len didn't have any siblings, while I had two. I liked eating pastries, skating, shopping with my friends, you name it. Len liked playing the violin. That's it. Of course, he's Tsukimori Len. I told him I wanted to be a teacher or a nurse, but we had reached my house before I heard his thoughts.

"Thanks for walking me home," I said. "I know you don't really live nearby."

"It's alright," said Len. "I can catch a subway or a train."

"Okay, then. Stay safe," I said. _Stay safe? Kaho, are you stupid? You sound like a mother! _Len had a brief look on confusion, but nodded. _Oh, somebody just shoot me now,_ I thought.

I waved and stepped into my house. I peeked through the window and saw Len slowly walking away from my gates. He stopped for a moment, and stared at the door. He said something, but the pane of glass didn't let me hear what he said.

He continued to lengthen the distance from me to him, and I dropped the curtain and retreated to my bedroom. The clock read that it was almost 8. _Time sure flies when you're with the one you love._

I started stripping out of my clothes, preparing for a nice, long, warm bath. The tub was calling, and I would answer. I took off my first layer, and then realized I still had Len's coat. Scrambling down the stairs, I raced through the door, hoping he would still be marching away slowly. But the trail of his size 11 feet begged to differ. I sighed and started going back into my house, but turned back to lightly step my feet inside of his prints. There was a large gap, and I giggled.

I went back into my room, hanging up Len's dark gray coat right where I could see it. It had the itchy, warm material on the outside, but the inside was lined with a silky fabric. _Rich people, _I thought. I removed my white jacket and reached for a hanger, but noticed something peeking out of the side pocket. _Should I leave it?_ I debated. _I want to look at it, but I shouldn't invade his privacy._ I stood there, observing the small corner sticking out. It looked like a photo. _Ha, I'm not going to leave it_, and pulled out the picture. It was the photo we took after the concours, and we were all holding our instruments.

I stood grinning next to Len, who was more or less frowning. We were in the center, and the rest of the students surrounding us, the two students with the same instrument. I was surprised that he still had this photo. I thought he would have thrown it away.

Because I am such a nosy person, I decided to search his pockets. The other pocket was empty, but the current one had a receipt. It was crumpled, and the store was called _Isabella's Crown_. That was a jewelry store uptown, and I never even dared going into that store. It was so… pricey. I stuffed his belongings back into the pocket. I guess he either decided to get something for his mother, or he has… a… girlfriend… OH HAHA NO HE DOESN'T HAHAHA WHAT AM I THINKING HE COULDN'T HE… he… he's pretty popular whether he knows it or not.

I closed my closet door and went to the bathroom and filled up the tub with warm water. I slipped off my damp uniform and basked in the warm water. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. _Think about baby giraffes, they make you feel all better…_ Of course all I was thinking about was _girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend…_

I'm stressing. Why? I don't know. Is it because of a certain blue-haired Len? No. Yes. No. No. I got up to get a bath bomb to relax more. I love myself! All I need is me, myself, and I! I looked in the mirror and looked at myself. My face was red. Are you embarrassed? No, just excited to be here… I'm normal I swear _do you want my phone number?_ I slapped myself. I'm going insane. Absolutely insane. I just asked myself if I wanted my own phone number. I threw the bomb into the water and watched it explode.

Tsukimori Len, you do not know what you do to me.

**So…. That's another chapter! Haha Kahoko is so incredibly stressed about the possibility of Len having a girlfriend. I really don't know what I was writing in this chapter. I was rambling so if it's a scrabble of donkey poo, I'm very sorry. I was watching Jenna Marbles. The next chapter will probably when the two lovebirds become legit lovebirds, so make sure to review! ~LittleDaisy80**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here I am, continuing the Len and Kahoko romance… did I say that I didn't own La Corda d'Oro? I didn't? Okay, well here I am, saying that I don't own any of it. I wish I owned Len, though… and Kazuki… and Ryotaro… and Kaji… and okay, well you get the idea! Hehehe, on with the show!**

**Kahoko**

I pushed the heavy doors open and ran like none other. _Shoot, shoot, shoot! Mom, why didn't you get the batteries like you promised? _After turning some corners, I reached a flight of stairs and took off. I sprinted down hallways, and tripped over my feet as I stumbled into the classroom.

"Safe!" Mio cheered. Crouched over with my hands on my knees, I weakly smiled at Mio and Nao.

"Good morning, y'all," I said, menially pulling out the chair at my desk and dropping in it.

I was so glad my seat was in the back sometimes because then I could slip in without anyone seeing.

"Did you forget to set your clock?" Nao asked, chuckling lightly.

"No, it ran out of batteries and my mom said she would get more when she went grocery shopping, but then she forgot…" I moaned. "I thought I was going to be dead meat."

"Well the teacher's not even here yet, so you could have spared yourself a bit," Mio laughed. Nao and I joined along, because Mio's laugh is funnier than anything she could ever say.

My cell phone vibrated, and as I reached for it, the teacher slipped into the room, announcing the start of class. I took out my phone and then somebody flicked the side of my head.

"Ouch, who in the world-," I started, and turned to my left. Ryotaro held up his arms in an "X" position.

"No phones in class," he shunned.

Sticking my tongue out, I ignored him and pulled it out under my desk. I said "here" when the teacher called for attendance, and clicked on my new message.

It was from Len, saying that there was no more funny business and we would get down to work and practice. I smiled and replied my okay.

"Tsuchiura Ryotaro," the teacher called.

The pianist made a sound of panic, and as I turned my head, our lips collided, and he fell on me. The people around us gasped and whistled, while those in the front of the room were abuzz, asking, "_what happened_" and "_what's going on"_.

I was on the hard floor with a buff soccer player on top of me, and boy, _he had broad shoulders_. Time froze for a moment, and a few seconds went by. Then I realized what position I was in. Ryotaro's lips were on mine, my legs in between his knees. _I am. We are. Kissing._

We both jumped away from each other and turned beet red. I blinked repeatedly, reaching for my chair and sat down. After the teacher cleared his throat (embarrassing!) we continued on with class.

I did it. I spent the whole day avoiding the pianist, running out of the room immediately after class. Class after class, I avoided talking to him, making eye contact, anything.

Sauntering towards the practice rooms, I was about to head into the one that Len usually reserved for our lessons when I saw that there was already a person standing in front of the door.

"Hino-san," Ryotaro said.

I looked away, feeling my face stain. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, just for you to accept my apology," he said. "I'm really sorry, I was just curious on what Tsukimori would say in a text, I wasn't thinking, my instincts just took over-,"

"Bad instincts, huh?" I said with a mocking smile. Using his stiffness to push him aside, I turned the knob on the door. His hand covered mine, blocking my entrance.

"You haven't accepted my apology," he insisted.

"No, I don't want to," I argued. "You invaded my privacy!"

"I didn't even get to read the message! I really didn't do anything!" Ryotaro replied, hasty.

"Still, you invaded my space in more ways than one!" I didn't mean to bring it up. I just ran out of things to say, and those words just flew out.

Ryo froze, and I did too. "I-I mean, y-you fell on me, a-and-," I stuttered.

He covered my mouth with his large hands. He didn't say anything, so I just looked down at his fingers. They were long, and rough looking. Ryotaro sighed, and took his hand from my chin.

"Sorry, alright?" he turned away, hiding his face. "I'm really sorry I invaded your privacy, I'm sorry I fell on you, I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of the class. Generally, I'm just really sorry." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "So don't be mad at me, please?"

I stood with wide eyes. "Oh. Kay. Whatever, just forget about it, okay? I forgive you, _it is okay. _And our lips just brushed each other. Contact of the lips, not even a kiss. Alright?" Turning back to the door, I attempted to open it again, when Ryotaro stopped me again, hands on my shoulders.

"What now? I told you I forgive you-," I whipped my head around, when our lips met. Again.

I pushed at his shoulders, but my non-athletic self was no match for the soccer star. He reached around me and opened the door, leading me into the sound-proof room with me stepping backwards. Ryotaro leaned me into the piano, being rough with me staying still, but his lips were soft, his intentions pure.

There was no use in thrashing, so I stayed still. The green-haired boy gently caressed my face, and he lightly pecked my lips once more.

He pulled back with a whisper of a smile on his face. "That was a kiss, not just the contact of the lips. Also," he leaned towards my ear. "I never apologized for making contact with your soft lips."

With that, he turned around walked out of the room with me staring at where he stood just heartbeats ago, hand over my mouth. _What was that?_

As he walked out, he greeted someone. My world darkened for a moment, and my eyes slowly lifted up. There, in the doorway, holding a dark blue violin case with a hand in his blazer pocket was none other than my private teacher.

Frozen into place was a stunned Tsukimori Len.

**Len**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. So were they dating, and they never bothered to tell me? I mentally slapped myself. Why would they bother to tell me? I'm just Tsukimori Len, the private teacher. Yesterday was merely an act of kindness on Kahoko's part.

My hand fondled with the long jewelry box in my jacket pocket, then gripped it until I heard a crack.

Regaining my posture, I calmly walked into the unlit room and switched on the lights. I cleared my throat and unzipped my case. I took my bow from its place and tightened it. Kahoko stared at my hands, watching their every move. I put it down, and went back in the hallway to retrieve Kahoko's violin and school bag, which I assumed she had dropped when she and Ryotaro began to get to… their happy place.

I dropped the things into her arms, her face expressionless. Breaking the silence, I commanded, "Get your things ready."

Silently, she followed, pulling her violin and bow from the red velvet and placing her shoulder pad on the bottom. She was quiet for the entire lesson.

I packed up my things, and left her to do the same.

"Len," she said quietly. I turned, waiting for her to continue. "About Tsuchiura and me-,"

"It's fine," I said. Her amber eyes enlarged. "You're dating right?" I took the jewelry box from my pocket and threw it into her arms. She looked at me for an explanation. "I was late yesterday because I picked this out for you," I said. "I guess now it's a "congratulations" present."

Kahoko started to stutter something, but I waved it off. "You and Tsuchiura's relationship has nothing to do with me." With that, I walked down the hallway, leaving the door open behind me. I felt water overflowing in my eyelids. _What is this? _I let the liquid fall, and I touched it. _Gosh, I'm leaking. Kahoko made my eyes leak._

Closing my eyes, I brushed away the droplets and continued home. On the way, I passed by the park. Our snowman had already started melting, branches drooping. I claimed my hat and continued to walk away. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I realized that Kahoko still had my coat. _With the picture and the receipt. _If she put two and two together, she would realize how much I had spent on that ridiculous redhead. How silly of me, to ever think that this was love.

Taking the trail out of the park, I had a sleek black car pull up next to me. My driver rolled down the window.

"Master Len, please wait by the front gates where you normally do an hour after school ends. I have struggled to find you, and yesterday I couldn't find you at all."

Oh, right. I had forgotten all about him. "Would you like to walk home every day, Master Len?"

"No," I said. "It was just a onetime thing. I'll continue taking the car from now on." The driver nodded, and stepped out to open the door for me. I stepped in, placing my bags on the seat next to mine. Putting my seat belt on, I observed the leather in the car.

_Hino and Tsuchiura, huh._

**Kahoko**

I looked at the black case Len had given me. There was a small crack on the box, a little off-center. With shaking hands, I opened it. Inside was a stunning necklace. Linked onto a thin silver chain was a gorgeous red ruby with small diamonds lining the gem. On the bottom of the lid, in an elegant gold cursive, were the words: _Isabella's Crown._ It couldn't be… Could it?

Snapping the case closed, I carefully placed it into my violin case. I would have to return this to Len later; I couldn't accept something so extravagant! Also, I would need to return his coat and explain about the accident between Ryotaro and me.

I looked around and realized that I had forgotten my own coat at my desk, so I had no choice but to wear Len's again. Lightly brushing the wool, I picked it up and breathed in. _Len's scent. _Why did he have to misunderstand? I didn't want this to happen! I walked out of the room, slipping on the coat. Reaching the hallway leading to the rooms, I peered out the window. There was a soccer team playing on the large, snow covered field. The player on offence dribbling the ball passed to another.

_Tsuchiura Ryotaro. _He was my good friend- the one I went to when I had concours problems, or rather, any problems in general. _**What really had happened earlier?**_ Making up my mind, I stomped down the stairs and went out into the field.

The first one to see my coming was, of course, Ryo. "You guys keep on playing, I'll be right back," he said, and jogged over to me. He was wearing his gym uniform, the bottom edges of the pants rimmed with snow. "What's up?"

"Tsuchiura, I need to know something," I said. I hadn't really planned out what I was going to say, so I hoped nothing slipped out.

"Shoot," he said, smiling.

"I need to know why you do what you do."

Ryotaro looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, helping me out, and listening to me, and being there for me. I just don't understand _why _you do it. I don't do anything to pay you back."

His eyes darkened. "You don't need to pay me back. I like doing this for you."

"But _why?_"I said, exasperated. I need to know _why _he did this for me.

"Why?" Ryo grinned again. "Because Hino-san," he looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. "I am madly in love with you."

I took a few steps back, balancing wildly on the bleachers. "_W-what?_"

"I am in love with you, Hino-san, and I do this for you because I love you. I kissed you because I love you, and I can't help it. Everybody loves you, and you probably don't feel the same, but it's true," Ryotaro said passionately. "I'm really, truly in love with you."

I moved my mouth, but no words came out. Ryo laughed. "I know, you like Len, right?" I stood, stunned and made a noise which Ryotaro interpreted as a _what_?

"To be quite straightforward, everybody can tell. Everybody knows, except for you and Len." I looked down and blushed.

"It's really that obvious?" I asked, covering my face with my hands. Ryo chuckled, and ruffled my hair with his hands.

"That's his jacket, right?" I looked at him, my eyes asking if he was some sort of stalker. "It's way too big for you." Consciously, I pulled the sleeves up. Placing one final kiss on my forehead, Ryo said, "No matter what happens, I hope we can still be the close friends we are now."

"Yes! Of course!" I smiled at him.

"Go after Len- he probably got the wrong impression of us." I bobbed my head, and began to jog out of the field. Then I stopped and turned back to Ryotaro, who's back was turned. I ran back, jumped on his shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Ryotaro," I said, dropping the formalities between us.

"Anytime, Kahoko," he said, grinning widely at me. We shared a best friend's moment, and then Ryotaro pushed me off his back. "Now, go!"

**Len**

I sat at my desk, tapping my pen impatiently against the edge. I couldn't concentrate on my homework. I just kept replaying Kahoko locking lips with my worst enemy. Groaning, I ran my fingers through my hair, and stood up. I made a beeline for the bathroom, and I stepped in the shower, not bothering to take off my clothes. I turned the water to the coldest, and rinsed myself of my thoughts.

"Master Len? There is a young girl here to see you. Her name is Miss Hino Kahoko," a maid said through the door. I jumped out of the shower, and ran out.

I raced down the stairs, past the maid, and to the front door. There stood Kahoko, holding my coat, looking out of place. She looked up, and her eyes widened.

"T-Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko said.

"W-what?"

"You're all wet," she said uncertainly. Realizing that I had not bothered to dry off, a puddle began to form around me on the marble stairs. I apologized hastily and ran back into my room. I dried myself off and changed into some dry clothes- a navy polo tucked into a pair of khakis.

I ran back out, and saw that Kahoko had not moved an inch.

"Come in," I invited, and a maid escorted her into the living room.

I offered her some tea, and placed it on the glass coffee table. We sipped in silence.

"This is a nice room," she said.

"I have never sat in here before," I said choppily.

"You haven't?" she asked, surprised.

"No," I replied, placing my tea down. "There are a lot of rooms in this place, and I just spend my time in my room, practice room, and the kitchen eating.

"Huh," Kahoko said in awe. "Oh! Right, the reason I came here today was to return this to you," she said, handing me my coat. I thanked her when she also handed me the jewelry box. "I can't accept this. It's too extravagant."

"Just keep it. I told you, it's for your new… relationship," I said, suddenly feeling sour.

"No, Tsukimori-kun, you don't get it!" I looked at her in her outburst. She covered her mouth. "Sorry, I mean, Ryotaro and I aren't in any sort of relationship like that."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "First name basis?"

"He gave me some really good advice today, and so I feel that we have been closer that before," she explained. "We're just very good friends."

"It sure seemed like it," I muttered under my breath. She heaved a deep sigh, and explained what had happened in class, and after school.

"You're quite a fool," I said. She looked like she was going to cry. "I mean, if the star of the soccer team confesses to you, you're supposed to say yes and go out with him."

"I have somebody else I like," Kahoko said, and I could hear the wavering under the confidence she tried to feign.

"Really," I said, trying to stay nonchalant. "Is it Hihara? Or Yunoki? Perhaps Shimizu?"

"No, it's you, stupid!" she slammed her tea onto her tea plate, and a little bit of her tea spilled out. As she grabbed her things, she muttered things like, _why him, that stupid piece of idiocy, _and _I'm such a fool._

She ran towards the door, and I gained my senses and ran after her, still holding the jewelry case. "Hino-san!"

Unlike in the movies, that girl did not run with an arm swaying behind her, so I grabbed her around the waist.

"T-Tsukimori-kun?" she stuttered, turning her head around. I burrowed my head against her neck, taking in her scent of strawberries. Her back went rigid, and she was stiff.

"You're such a fool, _such_ a fool," I whispered. She was still shocked stiff, so I took this as my one chance before she ran out again. I one-handedly opened the jewelry box and linked the necklace around her neck. The dainty ruby brought out the redness of her hair. "This is yours, and only yours."

She seemed to relax, and breathed out for the first time since I hugged her around the waist. "Also," I added, "I am yours, and only yours."

Kahoko looked at me in shock, and I covered her lips. To think that her kiss was stolen away by Ryotaro made me mad. I kissed her once, then twice. I pulled back and outlined her cupid bow lips.

"Now you're sanitized and germ-free."

Her eyes softened and she opened her mouth to say something, but I had covered her mouth with mine again. All my feelings I had been holding in poured out, and I made no attempt to stop them.

I kissed her, and she placed her hands on my shoulders. There, we stood. At the front door, holding each other tightly and never letting go.

**So… how was all that fun mushy stuff? Ah… Ryo…. I love you…. You're such a man. I might make an epilogue, because this doesn't feel finished. Should I? Or is this an ending you guys like?**

**Reviews? Please? ~LittleDaisy80**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kahoko**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked Len uncertainly.

"Yes," he said stiffly. "This is what I want."

I nodded and let him lead the way to school. We were holding hands and holding our violin cases with the other. People went out of their way to leave a space for us to move through. Len was the stern one that everybody avoided angering, and I was the one trailing behind, apologizing to all his fan girls.

I saw Shouji frowning at our linked hands, but forced a smile on for me. I felt all bad now! Ryo came up next to me.

"So, it's the violin romance, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "Violin is what really brought us together."

"Ryoooo!" I heard Mori call as she came bounding over. "Oh, hey Hino, hey… Tsukimori-kun?"

"Ryo?" Len asked. "You let everybody drop formalities now?"

"No, just certain people, _Tsukimori-kun_," Ryo said, emphasizing Len's name, indicating that, no, Len could not call him Ryo.

"Certain people?" I asked. Mori was…?

"Oh, Ryo said alright for us to date! I confessed a while back, but he says he's trying to move on from a cute girl who politely broke his heart. He won't tell me who it was, though! But if I ever found out who she was, I would bitch-slap her-," Mori was cut off by Ryotaro's glare. "Oopsie."

I let out a short giggle. "So you two are dating now? Congrats!"

"You move on fast," Len said coldly.

"I'm trying new things," Ryotaro replied with equal coldness.

"Still moving on," Len snapped, pulling me away with him. "Let's go, Kahoko."

"I still don't like that guy one bit," I heard Ryo mutter. I smiled. I'm _glad_ he's moving on. I know Mori really loves him, so I don't need to worry about him. But what I do need to worry about is…

"Kaho-chan! You and Tsukimori? What? !" Kazuki whined. I smiled apologetically.

"That's quite a shock," Azuma mused.

"Yunoki-senpai," I growled.

"Joking, joking," he said. "We all know about the violin romance, you can calm down."

Len's grip on my hand tightened, and I looked at his face. It was very red. I squeezed his hand, and he looked at me. I gave him a _I told you this would happen _look and he looked away.

"I know that," he muttered. "I told you that I wanted to do this."

We continued walking with Azuma and Kazuki (who was surprisingly mature about us afterwards) to the part where the two departments separated.

"Well, this is where I go," I said to my seniors. "Bye, Len."

I turned to go, but not before Len landed a light kiss on my cheek. Everybody shrieked around us, and we were both red.

"I told you I would try," he said, embarrassed. "But only with you."

I giggled. Before I had left his house two nights ago, he promised me that he would try to be more affectionate, just to try for a change. I wanted people to know the real Tsukimori Len- the one who would be late for a lesson just to stop by a store to get something for a special person. I wanted them to know the sweet boy who loved to play violin for his family, not just the cold shell on the outside.

Of course, I wouldn't share him, but I still want them to know.

"Bye," I smiled for the millionth time that day, brushing my lips against his. Our foreheads were pressed together, and we grinned at each other.

I almost forgot that we were at school with an audience until I heard a teacher yell, "How dare they do this in the sacred place of learning? !"

Len and I blushed and hurried to our classes. Before long, my phone buzzed with a message.

_I miss you already._

I replied: _Same here. You're doing good!_

_I try. Anyways, don't forget about our lesson. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'll go any easier on you._

_Yes sir!_

I was bombarded with girls demanding on how I seduced him and what tricks I laid. I told them I didn't do anything and rushed to my classroom.

I sunk into my chair, only to have a girl behind me ask if I were a witch and cast a spell on Len. My phone buzzed again. I apologized to the girl, also declaring that I was not a witch, and turned to my text.

_The boys won't stop bugging me on how I got you._

Laughing at the coincidence, I replied, _You have no clue how many followers you have._

_Good luck with that._

I typed: _Same goes for you, The All- Mighty Tsukimori Len!_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

I let out a sigh as more girls poked and prodded at me.

_**Yup, this was going to be my life.**_

The End

**Hey guys! I finished up this story, and I hoped you liked it! I want to thank all my reviewers and followers, as well as the ones who favorited this very mediocre story. Now that I finished this, I'll get some new stories rolling, so be sure to check those out too! **_**Please? **_**Thanks for following through with my first FanFiction story! ~LittleDaisy80**


End file.
